Elegi
by lazynit
Summary: Kehilangan sang Ayah membuat Ino menjadi kehilangan cahayanya. Sinarnya meredup, auranya kini menjadi sendu. /"Kau tahu tentang elegi?"/"Jangan biarkan alunan elegi melenyapkan sinarmu."/oneshoot, Mind To RnR?


**ELEGI**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.  
Story © me.**

**Shikamaru. N X Ino. Y as pairing.  
Hurt/comfort, romance.  
Rated T (for Teen)  
AU, OoC, EYD berantakan, ficlet, deskripsi dan diksi ancur kebangetan, no plot dan segala ke nggak jelasan yang ada.**

Summary: Kehilangan sang Ayah membuat Ino menjadi kehilangan cahayanya. Sinarnya meredup, auranya kini menjadi sendu. /"Kau tahu tentang elegi?"/"Jangan biarkan alunan elegi melenyapkan sinarmu."/

Enjoy!

.

.  
.

Elegi itu menguapkan segala kebahagiaannya, tawa cerianya, dan binar di _aquamarine_-nya. Elegi itu mengalun bersama _liquid_ beningnya yang perlahan menitik dari pelupuk matanya. Elegi itu hadir karena rasa kehilangan. Kehilangan orang tercintanya.

Gadis itu diam. Kaku, membisu. Sinarnya meredup, keceriaannya menguap, dan suara bawelnya lenyap. Gadis bermata teduh itu hanya berdiam diri, meringkuk di sudut ruangan, meratapi bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan.

Shikamaru melengos. Menatap gadis cantik secantik _barbie_ itu dengan tatapan putus asa. Pemuda itu memahami perasaannya, karena Shikamaru pun mengalami hal yang serupa. Ayah dari Yamanaka Ino dan ayahnya, ikut hancur bersama pesawat yang ditumpangi mereka. Tragis.

Shikamaru sudah kehabisan akal untuk membujuk gadis itu agar tidak bersedih lagi. Otak jeniusnya benar-benar pusing sekarang. Memikirkan kesedihannya sendiri saja sudah sangat merepotkan, apalagi ditambah dengan diam dan kacaunya Ino sekarang.

Shikamaru merindukan Ino yang dulu. Gadis cerewet yang benar-benar selalu merepotkannya disaat gadis itu tengah kesepian karena Ayahnya yang selalu bepergian keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Ino yang sekarang benar-benar membuatnya gelisah, dia takut kehilangan senyum ceria itu, tingkah _bossy_-nya, suara cerewetnya, dan segala hal tingkah merepotkannya. Shikamaru, ehm... Merindukan Ino. Ino yang dulu.

"Hiks..." Isakan-isakan pelan gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ itu menyentak Shikamaru ke dalam dunia nyata. Manik _onyx_-nya menatap Ino yang tengah meringkuk, dengan rambut pirang yang acak-acakan dan penampilan yang mengenaskan.

Shikamaru berjalan ke sudut ruangan, di mana gadis itu berada. Dengan tenang, pemuda itu duduk di samping Ino.

"Ino..."

Tidak menyahut. Gadis itu tetap bergeming diiringi isakan-isakan pelan yang terdengar memilukan. Shikamaru menghela napas. Ditahannya airmata pedih dengan dua alasan kesedihan sekaligus; satu, karena teringat ayahnya yang juga bernasib malang dengan ayahnya Ino. Dua, karena kesedihan gadis itu yang mungkin tertular padanya.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu merengkuh bahu ringkih Ino dalam diam. Membiarkan sahabat—juga gadis yang dicintanya menangis di bahunya. Meluapkan segala emosi kesedihan akibat kehilangan yang memenuhi seluruh ruang dalam hatinya. Shikamaru membelai helaian pirang yang terasa kusut milik Ino. Mencoba menyalurkan sedikit saja energi yang ia punya pada gadis itu.

"Ehm, Ino. Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang banyak bicara," Shikamaru memecah keheningan. Pemuda itu terus mengusap punggung rapuh Ino dengan pelan. "tapi untuk kali ini, ada sesuatu yang meski ku jelaskan padamu. Haah~ _mendokusai_."

Ino mendongak. Gadis bermata teduh itu menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Sesekali isakan pelan dari mulutnya terdengar. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Shikamaru bisa merasakan embusan napas Ino menggelitik dagunya.

"Kau tahu tentang elegi?" Tanya Shikamaru. Ino menggeleng. Gadis itu tak pernah tahu ada frasa bernama elegi seperti yang ditanyakan si jenius satu itu. Dalam diam, Ino mendengarkan apa saja yang akan diutarakan pemuda Nara itu.

Shikamaru menghela napas sekali lagi, ini berat untuknya. Berbicara panjang lebar jelas bukan kebiasaannya. Tapi tak apalah, untuk kali ini ia melakukan hal merepotkan demi membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

"Elegi. Lagu sedih. Alunan musik yang akan mengiris batin. Sesuatu, yang membuat dadamu sesak dan yang menyebabkan kau menangis..."

"lupakan rasa sedihmu. Ikhlaskan rasa kehilanganmu itu, Ino. Jangan biarkan alunan elegi melenyapkan sinarmu."

Ino mengerjap. Membuat tetesan mutiara bening itu mengaliri kembali pipi putihnya. Elegi? Benarkah? Sinarnya dilenyapkan oleh frasa bernama elegi? Benarkah binarnya kini tenggelam dalam tangis kehilangan? Begitukah maksud Shikamaru dalam penjelasannya tadi?

"S-Shikamaru..." Cicit Ino pelan. Gadis itu mengusap airmatanya. Shikamaru benar, walaupun dirinya sudah kehilangan ayahnya, Ino juga tidak mau kehilangan cahayanya sekarang.

"Jadilah Ino yang merepotkan seperti dulu." Shikamaru tersenyum tipis saat melihat setitik binar dari aquamarine ini yang sebelumnya meredup.

"_Arigatou_, Shika..."

Ino menegakkan tubuhnya. Mengambil jarak dari pemuda nanas itu. Ino tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan kau sebagaimana aku kehilangan ayahku. Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di sini," ucap Ino pelan.

Shikamaru tercengang. A-apa maksud gadis Yamanaka itu? "Eh?"

"Jadikan aku seorang Nara, Shika."

Shikamaru tersentak, "A-apa?"

Ino tersenyum manis. "Aku tahu kau mencintaiku."

Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya tidak gatal. Wajahnya memanas, ini diluar dugaannya.

"Hn." Shikamaru hanya menimpali dengan deheman. Pemuda itu beranjak berdiri sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. "Hoam. Aku mau tidur dulu!" Shikamaru berjalan ke arah ranjang Ino, dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sana.

"H-hey! Kau itu!"

.

.

Sinarnya telah kembali. Luapan elegi yang memenuhi rongga hatinya kini menguap, meninggalkan selengkung pelangi yang sangat indah. Rasa kehilangan mungkin masih tetap ada, tapi jangan biarkan rasa kehilangan dan kesedihanmu itu menjadi penghambat kebahagiaanmu.

Jangan lupa, setelah elegi mengalun dalam hatimu, tinggalkan selengkung pelangi yang indah bernama kebahagiaan.

FIN

[A/N]: berakhir dengan ending yang maksa banget -_-"

Fict ini special untuk CSIF tercintakuuuu! Juga untuk semua shikaino shippers!

gak mau cuap-cuap banyak, cuma mau minta kritik, pendapat, sarannya aja. Review, ya?

Lazynit.


End file.
